Queens of Harts
by InTheDoorway
Summary: A new all female Hart Foundation is starting up with such members as Natalya, the Beautiful People, Gail Kim, Taylor Wilde, Sarita, Maryse,& some surprises. wwe/tna/shimmer. Knockouts & Divas! Pls read & review. bad lang, adult sits, Fem/ mature.
1. Chapter 1

[Authors note: I don't own any characters or companies within this story, I'm just a fan]

Angelina Love let the water from the shower wash over her body. She gasped when she felt the warm liquid run over the scrapes she had acquired tonight: a nasty one on her abdomen, and a smaller one on her right cheek.

It had been a rough night. She was the Knockout Champion, but she didn't feel much like a champion. Her, and her two partners, Velvet and Madison, were constantly getting destroyed in the ring, either by Awesome Kong, or the new girl, Tara.

She was sick of losing. She wanted to feel like a Champ, but no matter how hard they tried, no matter how good the odds were in their favour, and no matter how bad they cheated, in the end they got the shit kicked out of them, time and again.

She turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around herself. She was in her dressing room in the Impact Zone, which she shared with Madison and Velvet of course, but they had already left for the night.

She should have had the dressing room all to herself, with the door locked, so when she swung the shower curtain open and saw she had an unexpected visitor, her heart skipped a beat.

The only light in the room came from a single lamp on the small table next to the sofa, and the woman standing in the corner was completely immersed in the shadows.

"Hello Angelina," said a raspy, sultry feminine voice.

"Tara?" Angelina asked, squinting, trying to pick out the dark figure.

"Not quite," laughed the voice, "I've got a proposition for you."

"oh...um...I don't really swing that way. Well, sometimes, but it's usually Vel..." stammered Angelina.

"No no, not that kind of proposition," interrupted the mystery woman. "I'm starting a new Stable. I want you involved."

"A Stable? What kind?" asked Angelina.

"An all female, all Canadian, cross-promotional, anti-establishment kind of stable."

"hmmm," pondered Angelina, "sounds pretty cool. Cross promotional? How will that work?"

"I've heard some women from my company have been starting teams of their own. I don't know what yet, but I've heard rumours of an all female Four Horsemen, or possibly DX. I've even heard NWO mentioned around the locker room. I've also heard they've been in contact with some of the Knockouts."

"Your company?" asked Angelina, suddenly very curious, "Just who are you exactly?"

The shadowy woman took a step forward, entering the circle of pale light, and Angelina's jaw dropped.

The woman's leggings were black with a pink design running up one leg, and she had a black leather jacket on. Her hair was bleached blond, like Angelina's, but there were streaks of pink running through it. The girl smiled mischievously, much like her legendary Father did, a man Angelina had studied and admired, especially when she had decided to become a tag team wrestler.

"Natalya Neidhart..." she stammered.

"You got it sister," said Natalya.

"Wow!" exclaimed Angelina, "I'm a big fan!"

"Great. So are you in?"

Angelina was about to jump up and down and scream 'yes!' as loud as she could, until she remembered something. "All Canadian?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," answered Natalya.

Angelina sighed deeply. "I can't leave Velvet and Madison," she admitted.

"Oh. Well they can join too I guess. Some foreigners are ok."

"Really!?" asked Angelina excitedly. "That's so awesome!"

Natalya smiled. "Welcome to the Hart Femmes".

Angelina's eyes widened. Hart Femmes. Like the female version of the Hart Foundation, the legendary stable of Bret and Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, The British Bulldog and Brian Pillman. They were heels in the USA, bad guys who did bad guy things. But in Canada, they were heroes.

"This is going to be big," said Natalya, voicing exactly what Angelina had been thinking. "We're going to tear these two companies apart."

Angelina didn't say anything. She was speechless, but she felt the corners of her mouth widen. This was going to be big. She was going to walk in the footsteps of five of the most legendary men to ever strap up their boots.

Angelina Love finally felt like a Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina slumped on the floor, her back against the wall of her Miami apartment. Her eyes drifted blankly around the room, without actually seeing anything. Finally her gaze made its way back to the bottle of vodka that stood next to her. She grabbed it and took a hearty swig. "Bleck," she said, her face comically showing her displeasure from the strong taste of the unmixed liqour. It didn't stop her from taking another shot however. It had been over six months since her strange meeting with Natalya Neidhart, and since then everything had gone downhill. She questioned if she had even met the WWE diva at all, since she had not heard anything from her since. She had won and lost the Knockout Championship twice, first to Tara, who had been Victoria in WWE before coming to TNA to help ruin Angelina's life, then after winning it back she lost it again to those hicks ODB and Cody Deaner. It just wasn't fair. Then, and worst of all, TNA found out she didn't have a work visa. She was instantly fired, and now owed a huge debt, which of course she obviously couldn't pay without a job. Her place was empty now, all her furniture had been repo'd. She had to move out of her large downtown apartment soon if she couldn't find money for rent, then she had no where to go. She knew she could stay with her now ex-tag partner Velvet for a few days, but then what?  
She groaned and rubbed her temples. Just thinking about it was giving her a headache. The near empty flask of Vodka probably didn't help either. She was considering puking when her cell phone rang. Angelina considered not answering. She hadn't gotten much good news lately, and she couldn't deal with any more negitivity. With a reluctant sigh, she reached for it.  
The call display said 'private call'. "Probably more collectors." she mumbled, but flipped open the phone anyway.  
"Hello?" "Angelina Love?"  
"Who wants to know?" she answered.  
"This is Natalya."  
"You?" asked Angelina, shocked to finally hear from the 3rd generation Diva.  
"Yeah, me. Whats up?"  
"Um, I'm drunk." answered Angelina, her voice slurring.  
"Thats...cool..." laughed Natalya, "you've been going through a rough patch."  
"Yup."  
"Well don't worry about it anymore," said Natalya, "I'm going to put you on the Hart Femmes payroll. Sorry it's been awhile since we talked, I've been pretty busy."  
"um...thats ok...you have a payroll?"  
Natalya laughed, "Yeah, and you're on it. You'll get more than you ever did from TNA too.  
And we're going to get you the Knockout belt too."  
Angelina laughed. "Good one."  
"I'm not kidding. Listen up." And as Angelina listened to Natalya's plan, she realized that this was actually happening.


	3. Chapter 3

ODB had a match tonight that she was pretty confident she would win. It was with some local jobber, so she had even let management make it a title match, just to keep the fans entertained.

That's why she was so surprised when her masked opponent, billed as Heart's Angel, slugged her with a pair of brass knuckles she had hidden in her boot, laying her out.

The ref hadn't seen the metal assisted punch, and the masked Knock Out quickly pinned her for the 1...2...3.

Angelina stood and removed her mask to huge gasps from the crowd. She smirked to herself. Natalya's plan had worked. She really did have a good head for wrestling.

Angelina was wearing her new wrestling attire, black pants with a pink horizontal stripe around her right thigh, and a black tank top with two stripes going down over her left brest , one pink and one white . There was also the new Hart Femmes logo on her left leg. A pink heart with an 'F' inside it.

No one recognized her. This had worked perfectly. She raised her fists in victory.

She was no longer an employee of TNA, but she had just won their Women's Championship belt. They'd have no choice but let her defend it.

The referee was hesitant to hand her the belt, and she snatched it from his grasp. She raised it over her head. She was back in. And Natalya Neidhart had made it happen.

------------------------------------------------

Gail Kim was watching TNA while lounging on her sofa. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was still in her bath robe, her hair dangled wetly past her shoulders. She didn't tell the other Divas, but she still enjoyed watching her old friends (and enemies), the Knockouts. She was shocked when the masked wrestler removed her mask and ended up being Angelina Love. However she totally forgot about the new Knockout Champion when she heard a scuffling sound. She jumped to her feet just as Natalya Neidhart rounded the corner into her living room.

Gail immediately took the offense, throwing punches toward the other Divas head. Gail didn't know why Neidhart would be here, but it couldn't be good. She was her competition in the WWE, and Natalya was never known for playing fair.

Natalya easily ducked her punches, then drilled her own fist into Gail's midsection, sending her reeling backwards.

"I'm-..." started Nattie, but Gail was back on the attack, sending a fast kick into the blonde's face, driving her back against the wall. Gail quickly followed her and began raining punches on her fellow Diva's head. Gail knew Natalya was 3rd generation, and very dangerous, so she didn't want to give her any openings.

Even so, suddenly Gail was taken off guard when Natalya nailed her chin with a rising European Uppercut. Gail was turned around by the impact, and Neidhart was quick to grab both her arms behind her back, trapping her.

"Listen, I'm only-..." started Natalya, but was cut off again as Gail slammed her head backwards into Neidhart's face, then did a forward roll, slipping both her arms out of her loose robe, effectively escaping the stronger Diva's hold.

Seconds later Gail was back on her feet, turning to face her opponent once more. It took her a moment to realize what Natalya was staring at, Gail's robe still in her hands.

Gail looked down, realizing she was only wearing her red bra and matching silk panties now.

She felt her face heat up and quickly kicked for Natalya's head, not wanting the other Diva to see her blush. The kick missed the mark however, and Nattie grabbed her leg and swept her supporting leg out from under her, forcing her down onto her stomach. Gail tried to rise, but Natalya was suddenly on her back, her arm around her neck in a Sleeper type choke.

Natalya's head was only inches from Gail's, and Gail could feel her hot breath on the back of her neck. "Fuck," whispered Nattie, "I only wanted to talk..."

"Why did you break in then?" demanded Gail.

"This isn't exactly a social call," explained Natalya, "I couldn't let anyone see me coming here."

"Why? What's this all about?"

Natalya released the choke and grabbed Gail's shoulder, and spun her easily so she was lying atop her, face to face. Natalya pinned her arms above her head, and Gail could tell by the strong grip there was no use to struggle.

"I want you to join our group."whispered Natalya.

"Huh?" asked Gail, confused.

"I'm sick of men always getting the spotlight, when girls like you and me have just as much talent. I'm sick of American girls always getting the big pushes, just because they were models in their last job, while I was training in the dungeon, and paying my dues."

"So?" asked Gail.

"I'm starting an all girl Hart Foundation. It's called the Hart Femmes. And I want you to be a part of it."

"Why me?"

"You're Canadian, and you can fight."

"Oh." Gail had been getting frustrated with the lack of TV time and matches she'd had since coming to WWE, despite her having more talent than most the roster. Perhaps things could be different with a stable's support. Flair had his Horsemen, Shawn Michaels had his DX, and Bret Hart had had the Foundation. Each had held the World title, and reached legendary status. "Fine. I'm in."

"Great!" said Natalya, before forcing her mouth over hers. Gail's eyes opened in surprise and she tried to struggle, but Nattie's arms were too strong.

'This actually isn't awful,' thought Gail, as her eyes slowly closed and her lips began to press against Natalya's passionately . She let out a soft moan, and then suddenly she felt the weight and strength that had had her pinned disappear, and when she opened her eyes Nattie was gone.

Gail considered if she had made the wrong choice. She wasn't a lesbian after all, and she didn't want anymore awkward moments like that. The goose bumps she felt all over her body said something different however.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later in Chicago, Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews were getting their asses kicked by the International Home Wrecking Crew. They had tried to mount some offense, but it's three on two. The match is long over, the Home Wrecking Crew had been disqualified because of the third girl's, Jetta, interference, but the beating continued.

Portia had lost all hope of winning the fight, when suddenly someone new was on the top rope. Jetta approached the newcomer, and when she was close enough the slender woman in pink and black shot off the top turnbuckle, wrapped her legs around Jetta's neck, then swung her body down until she released Jetta from a perfect Hurricanrana, slingshoting her through the ropes, where she landed badly on the outside.

One of Jetta's partners, Rain, tried to attack the newcomer, but as soon as she turned her back on her, Portia grabbed her in a headlock and delivered an impactful Running Bulldog.

After Rain had rolled out of the ring, escaping anymore punishment, Portia looked to see who their rescuer had been, and was shocked to see one of her heroes, Gail Kim, standing there. She was wearing her normal wrestling attire, tight shorts and a sort a low cut tank top, but the coloring was now mostly black, with some pink and white heart design across it. The small Asian woman was gorgeous and petite, but much like Portia herself, who resembled a 16 year old girl, there was more to her than her looks would suggest, and in fact Gail was a force to be scared of.

All that was left of the Home Wrecking Crew was Lacey, who was seeing she was now far outnumbered. She stopped stomping Nicole in the corner, and turned to run, but instead she ran straight into a huge close line from yet another new comer, who had slipped in under the ropes, right behind Lacey. Lacey groaned on the ground, until the new girl gave her a kick to her ribs, and she quickly rolled under the bottom rope to get outside the ring.

Portia looked at this newest girl, and saw it was none other than the famous Diva Natalya Neidhart, who was a part of the famous Hart family. She was beautiful, yet strong and muscular. She had long blonde hair with bright pink streaks, and wore a pink leather jacket and matching black, white, and pink tights.

Portia's partner, Nicole, was hauling herself up with the help of the ropes, but Portia could tell if these two famous Diva's decided to attack she wouldn't be any help at all.

The four of them faced off for a moment, Gail and Nattie looking cool and collected, whereas Portia could feel the sweat pouring down her face and chest.

Finally Nattie called for a mic, and the star struck referee was quick to comply.

"Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews..." she began, "You guys got your butts kicked."

Portia didn't like where this was going, and she tensed, expecting them to attack any second.

"Calm down, calm down," laughed Natalya, grinning, "if we wanted to beat you up, we'd have done it already. No, we have something better to offer you."

"Well, what is it?" asked Nicole with a big stupid grin. Portia was instantly annoyed by her partner. She was far too trusting, which in the wrestling world was a bad thing.

"Before we tell you, I want to get another 'shimmer' gal out here," said Natalya. "Jennifer Blake, come out here please."

After a few long moments a confused Jennifer Blake walked down the aisle, and then slowly got into the ring. Portia was weary and wary, but Nicole was beaming, excited to be in the presence of Divas.

Once Blake stood next to Nicole, Natalya continued. "Now. My associates and I have been watching you three. We like what we see, and we're going to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime."

Gail Kim had retrieved a duffel bag she had left outside the ring, and now she opened it, and took out one of its contents. She held it up for them to see, and it was a black shirt, on it a large pink heart with a black 'F' in the middle, and Femmes written underneath.

"We're starting a stable," explained Nattie. "The Hart Femmes. We've decided to ask you to join."

Gail held out her hand to Jennifer Blake first. It was obvious it was decision time. If she shook Gail Kim's hand, then she was in, and if not, she was out. Portia hoped Blake was going to say no so she could see the two Diva's reactions.

Jennifer Blake, also known as Girl Dynamite, was slender and attractive. She had blonde hair, and the prettiest, brightest, bluest eyes Portia had ever seen. It was those eyes now that looked around now, obviously weighting her options. She looked uncomfortable to be put on the spot like this, and Portia noticed the sweat pouring down her forehead.

Portia was sure she was going to say 'no' by the worried look on her face, but eventually she visibly calmed, and even smiled. She reached out and shook Gail's hand. Gail smiled, and handed her the t-shirt she had in her other hand. Blake slipped it on over her blonde head, and once the large pink heart was displayed proudly on Blake's chest, Gail hugged her and whispered 'welcome,' and then Natalya squeezed her in a big hug as well while grinning and whispering that she was glad to have her in the team.

Next Gail moved onto Nicole Matthews, and held out her arm just like she had with Blake. Nicole immediately grabbed the hand and shook, beaming all the while, but when she went to let go, Gail didn't release her hand.

"Nicole," said Natalya, "sorry to say, you didn't make the cut."

Portia watched in horror as suddenly Gail's foot was under Nicole's chin, and while still clutching her hand, she fell back onto her back, dragging Nicole with her and delivered her devastating finisher, the '_Eat Defeat'._ Nicole flew backwards and slammed onto her back, motionless.

Portia was petrified now. Should she accept the handshake? Will Gail do the 'Eat Defeat' on her? What would happen if she decided not to shake the hand? She could stay here in Shimmer with her tag partner. They were the Canadian Ninjas, and the Shimmer Tag Champions after all. But as much as Portia liked her partner Nicole, she felt she was out-growing her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Nicole's company, but they were just on different planes now, and didn't really always see eye to eye.

She could feel the sweat absolutely pouring down her face. It was decision time. Gail's hand was extended towards her, and she had to either shake it, or not.

Portia extended her hand and shook it. Gail smiled, and for a moment Portia was positive she was going to get an 'Eat Defeat' to her head as well, but then Gail handed her the black shirt. Portia quickly slipped it over her head, and when she looked down she liked the look of it. In Canada the pink and black were special colors, and Hearts a symbol of greatness.

Gail Kim hugged her tightly. "Sorry about your partner," she whispered, "She's not as badass as you, and we can't have a liability like her in the Femmes."

"I understand," answered Portia, and she really did. There were times when Portia had often thought they would be better off with different partners.

After Gail, Natalya hugged her as well. "I'm glad you joined," she said with a smile, and then asked "What do you think about a new tag partner? Jennifer maybe?"

Portia looked over at Girl Dynamite. She didn't know Jennifer Blake very well, but she had always admired her passion and in-ring ability. "Ok," she answered.

"Good," said Nattie with a warm smile. "Our Leader will set it up for you to get your tag belts back. You might have to fight your ex-partner."

"That's ok. Wait. You're not the Leader?"

Natalya laughed. "No, I'm not. You'll meet her soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

That very same night Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne sat in their make-up chairs in their dressing room. They had just been defeated for the number one contender spot for the Knockout Tag Titles by Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed, and they were feeling it.

"I can't believe how bad you suck," complained Velvet as she tried to use powder to conceal the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," apologized Madison. "I really am trying. It's hard though."

Velvet glared at her new tag partner, but her contempt melted away when she saw the sadness on Rayne's face. "I know you are. I'm sorry; I just get cranky when we lose. I shouldn't take it out on you. We'll get back on top soon."

Madison smiled. "Yeah," she said, but in her heart she knew herself and Velvet would never be successful without their fearless leader, Angelina Love, who had emerged on television long enough to win the Knockout Championship, but they had not heard from her at all.

As if reading her thoughts Velvet sighed and said "I wish Angelina was here."

"Careful what you wish for," said a familiar voice behind them. They both swivelled their seats around to face their ex-leader. Both girl jumped up and immediately grabbed Angelina in a tight group hug. Angelina kissed both girl's on the cheek.

After a moment Velvet stepped back, ending the embrace. "Where have you been?!" she demanded, "and what's with the new duds?"

Angelina laughed, and did a comical model-like pose, to show off her new attire. She was wearing black tight pants and a black leather jacket, and a tight black t-shirt with a large pink heart with a 'F' in it'd middle, printed on it. The Knockout Championship belt was draped over her shoulder.

"You look like Bret Hart," said Madison vapidly. When she got excited she said things like a child would, full of awe and wonder.

"I'm part of a new Foundation. I got the strap now," she said, holding up the Knockout Championship Belt, "but I still need my Beautiful People around me."

"What are you saying?" gasped Madison.

"Shut up Madison," sneered Velvet. Turning back to Angelina she asked "What are you saying?"

Angelina giggled at their exchange. "I want you girls to join me in the Hart Femmes."

"Of course we will!" exclaimed Madison.

"Shut up Madison!" screamed Velvet, but then to Angelina she said "of course we will."

The three girls hugged again, and with that the Beautiful People were united once again.

"Our first mission is to get the KO tag titles in the Femmes," explained Angelina, getting down to business, "so listen up..."


	6. Chapter 6

A Knockout Battle Royal had been set up for the Tag Titles. Involved had been nearly every KO, but now it was down to Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky, Awesome Kong, and one of the current tag Champs, Taylor Wilde.

Sarita, the other tag Champion, had been eliminated earlier by Kong, but if Taylor were to win she would be able to hold onto her title.

Kong was on an absolute war path, and unfortunately for Velvet and Madison, Taylor and her had joined forces in a temporary alliance against the two Beautiful People.

Wilde flew into Madison with such ferocity that they both hit the mat and rolled, each trying to throw punches while they vied for top position. First Taylor was on top, but Madison threw her weight and grabbed Wilde's hair, and suddenly she was on top, until Taylor threw a punch and sent Madison sideways so she could complete the rotation, and then SHE was on top. Madison, Taylor, Madison, Taylor, each never getting the upper hand for more than a second before the other was able roll back on top.

Kong watched the exchange before turning her attention on Velvet. Velvet was no stranger to the six sided ring, but Kong was the biggest, scariest Knockout on the roster, and today she had been extra angry. All she could do was back up as Kong slowly stalked her.

"Kong," Velvet pleaded, "let's talk this through..." but the only response Kong gave was a low growl. Velvet's back hit the ropes, and she had no where left to run. A look a sheer desperation crossed her face, and she threw up her hands in defeat.

Behind Kong Taylor rolled on top of Madison, but instead of throwing another punch at the blonde Beautiful Person, she whispered in her ear, "Now."

Velvet saw the movement behind Kong, and suddenly she grabbed the top rope and dragged it down as far as possible. Kong looked at her queerly, her confusion plain on her face. Then suddenly it dawned on her, and she turned around in a fury, but it was too late. Taylor and Madison drop kicked the near 300 pound woman in perfect unison, sending her stumbling back. Normally the ropes would've stopped her, but Velvet had them dragged low enough that the large woman flew backwards over the top rope, flipping feet over head, to crash loudly on the outside mats.

The crowd went completely silent. Taylor Wilde and Awesome Kong rarely saw eye to eye, it was true, but Taylor had never been friends with the Beautiful People, and it fact they had hated each other since Taylor had joined the TNA roster.

Velvet and Madison each hugged Taylor in turn, and after the exchanges Velvet lid on the mat, where Wilde quickly covered her for the 1-2-3, and then Madison promptly did the same. The match was over.

The three women celebrated in the ring until Sarita came down the ramp. There was a moment when it seemed like she was going to attack the three women, but then she hugged all three women, and afterwards held up a Canadian flag. The proud American audience in Tampa began to boo, but they didn't care. This wasn't about them.

Outside the ring Kong seethed. 'Taylor Wilde has betrayed the wrong Monster...' she thought to herself.

In Chicago Portia Perez watched from the corner as Jennifer Blake rolled up her ex-partner Nicole Matthews in the Shimmer ring. "1, 2, 3!" the ref counted, and then it was done. They had just won the Shimmer Tag belts, as well as the rights to be called The Canadian Ninjas.

Nicole had gotten a new partner, but she had been useless, a local no name picked only because Nicole had been desperate, and the match had lasted less than eight minutes total. It was a joke.

Portia raised her hands in victory. It was all coming together, just like Natalya had told her it would. With this victory she (and Jennifer) was now an official member of the Hart Femmes, and she would finally get to know who their 'secret leader' was, and it was about time, the mystery was driving her insane.

Portia walked over to her new partner. "You were great," she told her.

"WE were great," Jennifer corrected, and hugged Portia tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Maryse walked into the dimly lit parking garage of the arena RAW had just aired from. She hadn't gotten any air time, and she was questioning why she had showed up at all.

"Hello Maryse," said a voice to her left, in between some the cars. Maryse jumped, startled, but then calmed when she recognized the girl who had spoken, as well as her sister, and she greeted the Bella Twins.

"Hi girls, I'm jus eading home," she said, her French accent plain in her sultry voice. She turned to continue walking, but came nose to nose with Mickie James. Well, more like chin to nose, but Mickie's ability and enthusiasm far made up for her short stature. She was in fact the current Diva's Champion.

"We need to talk," Mickie told her.

"What about?" asked Maryse, growing concerned as the Bella Twins surrounded her from behind.

"We hear there's a new all girl all Canadian stable, and we don't like it," explained Mickie. "Only problem is, we have no idea who's in it, besides Angelina Love in TNA and a couple Shimmer losers, and we have no way to get a hold of them. But we know they have a presence in the WWE."

"What has that got to do with moi?" asked Maryse, looking around nervously for an escape route and finding none. She had a sinking feeling where this conversation was leading, and it frightened her.

"Well, you're Canadian, arnt'cha?" asked one of the Bellas over her shoulder. Which one, she couldn't tell. She had never cared enough to learn the difference between the two identical twins.

"Qui, I am," confirmed Maryse, "but I have non idea whom dis team is."

"Well, we think you do," Mickie said, stepping forward. Maryse stepped back, into the Bellas, who quickly grabbed her arms and held them out to either side.

"Gonna tell us?" asked Mickie.

"I don-" Maryse began, but before she got the words out a quick punch into her stomach from James took her breath away.

Maryse gasped for air and tried to double over in pain, but the Bella twins held her firmly.

"I'll ask again," said Mickie, drawing her fist back threateningly.

"Maybe I can answer you," said a voice from behind Mickie. Mickie turned around quickly, and was face to face with Natalya and Gail Kim.

"Ah, I should've known it was you," Mickie told Nattie.

"Now you know," answered Natalya.

Mickie sized each girl up. Natalya was broad shouldered and muscular, with blonde hair. Gail was the total opposite, petite with dark hair, but Mickie knew both were formidable foes. They each wore matching clothes, all pink and black, the staple of Natalya's family. As great of wrestlers as they were though, Mickie still believed she had the upper hand. "I don't know what you're so cocky about. It's three on two," she laughed.

"Is it?" asked Natalya, glancing over Mickie's shoulder. Mickie turned to see what she was looking at and saw both Bella twins had been jumped, each with a hand over their mouth and one of their arms twisted behind their back. Madison Rayne held Nikki, while Velvet Sky held Brie, and behind them stood a small dark haired girl Mickie had never seen before, assumingly one of the Shimmer girls she had heard joined this mystery team. She was about the same height as Mickie, but even smaller than her, and in fact she looked no older than a teenager.

"Meet Madison, Velvet and Portia," Nattie said.

"What happens now?" asked Mickie.

Suddenly, as if in answer, a long black stretch limo screeched in behind Nattie.

"Now," said Nattie, "we're going to leave." Madison and Velvet both threw their respective Bella to the floor, and helped Maryse to her feet, and then into the back of the limo. Gail went next, then Nattie, but before she crawled in she added "Don't touch her again."

Mickie simply glared at Neidhart. "This isn't over," she said. The two divas stared at each other, Nattie smiling from the Limo's back seat, Mickie glaring. The mean looks continued until a fist wrenched into Mickie's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She crumpled to the ground, and curled up in agony.

"I'm no loser, bitch," Portia yelled down at her, and then gave her a sharp kick in the gut for good measure, before climbing into the limo, and slamming the door behind her.

As the limo sped off Mickie glared at the two Bella twins, who were just now getting up. "alot...of...good...you two were," she panted, trying to catch her breath.

----------------------------------------

Inside the limo Gail Kim rubbed Maryse's back while she caught her breathe. "It's ok," she whispered to her soothingly.

Once Maryse stopped panting, and the feeling of nausea passed, she sat back, and finally took in her surroundings. Next to her on her right was Gail Kim, Asian and beautiful. She gave her a pretty smile, and Maryse thanked her.

On her left was Madison Rayne, a girl she had never met before. She wore jeans with a black and pink t-shirt, and had blonde hair with dark streaks. "Hi!" she excitedly greeted, "I'm Madison!"

"Hi," said Maryse, and then turned her attention to the next girl. She sat in a sideways seat against the limo's wall. She was one of Madison's partners Maryse remembered from the few times she had watched TNA. They were part of the Beautiful People, a team Maryse could really respect. She disliked ugly people too. This girl's name was Velvet Sky. She wore an all pink shirt, and a tiny black skirt and had long dark hair with blonde streaks. She was actually quite beautiful, and Maryse admired her full lips and long eye lashes that surrounded sparkling brown eyes. She winked at Maryse when she caught her staring at her, and Maryse quickly turned her attention to the next person before Velvet could see her blush.

On the seat across from her on the far left sat Natalya, a girl she had fought alongside, and against, many times. Nattie grinned broadly. Maryse thought Natalya seemed like she was always laughing at some joke only she knew. She did have a nice smile however.

Next to her was the small girl who had punched Mickie. Maryse remembered nattie had called her Portia. The girl gave her a tight nod when she saw Maryse looking at her. She was so tiny and pretty. She was short, no taller than 5'4, and had her brown hair tied in pig tails which made her look even younger. She wore blue jeans with pink and white sneakers and a tight black t-shirt with a big pink skull printed on it. As young, harmless and innocent as this girl looked, Maryse could tell there was a lot more fury behind those big pretty brown eyes than it seemed.

Maryse shook her head, clearing her mind from trying to figure out the puzzle that was Portia Porez, and turned to the next girl. Her jaw dropped. Trish Stratus. The legendary Diva herself!

"Hello Maryse," greeted Trish with a smile. She was a little older, but still looked incredible. All those years as a fitness model, then after retirement a yoga master, made her body absolutely amazing, and she still had one of the prettiest faces Maryse had ever seen.

"Hi Trish," Maryse said meekly.

"Do you want to be a part of our little group?"

"Oh qui!" Maryse blurted, and they all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Trish looked around the large meeting room. Her new team, the Hart Femmes, were sitting around the long rectangle table. She couldn't help but smile at the dangerous force she had collected.

Trish sat at the head of the table, and directly to her left was her Lieutenant and second in command Natalya Neidhart. She was the daughter of Jim Neidhart, and niece of Bret and Owen Hart, as well as the British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith. She was related to four out of five of the original Hart Foundation, and granddaughter to the original Hart wrestler, Stu Hart. She was a formidable woman, strong in stature and probably the best female ring technician there ever was.

Next to her was the Asian beauty Gail Kim. She was petite, pretty and unassuming, and besides Nattie and herself, probably the best wrestler in the room.

Sitting to Gail's left was the tall, beautiful French woman, and the newest addition to the group, Maryse. Next to her the blonde girl with bright blue eyes known as Girl Dynamite, Jennifer Blake. Sitting beside her was her new tag partner, Portia Perez. Together they were the new Canadian Ninjas, and they had the Shimmer Tag Titles.

Across the table were the TNA representatives: the TNA Knockout Champion Angelina Love, with her Beautiful People Lieutenants sitting to either side of her. Next to them sat the TNA Tag Champions, Sarita and Taylor Wilde.

"Welcome ladies," Trish greeted. "It's time to discuss what we want to achieve with our new stable." She looked around until she had in turn looked into the eyes of each member. "I want every Woman's Title in the WWE, TNA, and Shimmer in the Hart Femmes!" she said, and the room erupted in cheers. This was the largest female stable ever constructed, stretching over three companies. This was going to be huge.

[The End! Since the Team is fully assembled now, we'll follow the conquests of its members in their respective missions within their companies (with lotsa crossovers of course). The girls of TNA will be first I think. Can the Beautiful People co-exist with Taylor Wilde and Sarita? Will Madison and Velvet decide they want the Tag Championships for themselves? How will the other Knockouts react to their union? Stay Tuned!]

-any questions, suggestions, or comments pls feel free to review or PM me. I love reader input, so even if you think you want to see someone kicked out, or a certain new member join, or perhaps even certain pairings (!), let me know and I'll take it in to consideration.


End file.
